martial_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dao of the Divine Blacksmith
Legendary Blacksmith |- ! colspan="2" |Spirit Refinement Forging |- | colspan="2" |'Title': Master Craftsman Restriction: Needs support of profound energy and willpower of cultivators at the Emperor Profound Realm Description: Needed for 2-word battle armor. Blood sacrifice needed for each refined metal. Spirit Refined components merge with the wielder, becoming an extension of their body thus reducing the perceived weight of the components, appearing and disappearing on will. To spirit refine is to imbue life into the metal. The creation of life is one of the universe’s most important matters. In the split-second life is created, there is a burst of imperceptible energy. This energy is what we call life energy, and it’s the basis of all life. While we may not be able to sense this energy, lifeless objects are extremely sensitive to it. If an object manages to absorb that energy, it gains life, but if it doesn’t, it’s ravaged by that energy and reduced to garbage. This is why failed spirit refinings result in metal that can no longer be used. Twin Hammer Synchronized Fusion:Hundred refine the metals, line the metals side by side, and strike with the hammers at the perfect angle, smashing the metals together. This is a high-level blacksmith technique where a single difference in angle or force between the two strikes will result in a failed fusion. Forging alloys isn't as simple as smashing two metals together. The process requires a constant infusion of Profound Energy to bridge the gap between the metals until they reach a balance. Only this can preserve the spiritual nature of the metals and sublimate their properties in the finished product. Spin Forging: Gently tap the metal with the hammers, using the hammer in one hand to tap the metal while the hammer in the other hand quickly follows up at the opposite end to keep the metal in place. Alternate the hammers, gently tapping the metal, causing it to slowly start spinning with each successive strike adding to the momentum. Array Diagram Infusion: During the process of infusing profound energy and life vitality into the metal, inscribe array diagrams into the metal. When the metal successfully gains life, the array diagrams elevate the abilities of the finished product and can be expanded to merge and support the circuit cores for battle armor components. |- ! colspan="2" |Soul Refinement Forging |- | colspan="2" |'Title': Saint Craftsman Restriction: Needs support of profound energy and willpower of cultivators at the Divine Soul Realm and at the peak of the Earth Step of the Celestial Tyrant Law. Profound energy can be substituted with blood vitality. Description: Needed for 3-word battle armor. Battle armor is strengthened by the warrior's soul strength. Soul based abilities and domains are strengthened. Only spirit alloys can be soul refined.e Refinement Forging |- ! colspan="2" |Essence Refinement Forging |- | colspan="2" |'Title': Legendary Craftsman Restriction: Needs support of profound energy and willpower of cultivators at the Divine King Realm Description: Needed for 4-word battle armor. Forged components self repair. Overall increase in warrior's strength. Battle armor is sentient and capable of growth by absorbing the energy of Heaven and Earth. |- ! colspan="2" |Divine Refinement Forging |- | colspan="2" |'Title': Divine Creator Restriction: Needs support of profound energy and willpower of cultivators at the True God Realm Description: Needed for 5-word battle armor. Forged components are capable of evolving into the True God level. |}